Talk:A Walking Tour of Sesame Street
Date? Does anyone know when this special aired? IMDB says 1979 -- was there a specific date that it aired, or was it a pledge drive thing that PBS stations could air at any time? -- Danny (talk) 15:31, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll have to check the next time I get to my college library. We have complete sets of The New York Times and The L.A. Times, so I'll see if they reviewed it, and I'll see if there was a national date. -- Ken (talk) 05:24, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :: For the NYT, look at page D35, on Sunday, March 18, 1979. It's under "Television This Week; OF SPECIAL INTEREST". Sadly its not available online for free. -- Zanimum 23:44, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::Looking around Newspaperarchive.com (my paid membership expired, so I'm limited to three free articles per day), while there's no indication of it accompanying a pledge drive, like much PBS programming then and now which did not appear on a daily or unchanging weekly basis, it seems to have aired variously according to the region and individual station managers (see scheduling of, say, Mystery or the Independent Lens series and so on today, which vary widely but seldom due to pledges, in both day and time,a nd some stations opt not to air them at all). So I've found listings for it between March and May, some in the afternoon, some primetime, seemingly whenever the station had a hole or felt like sticking it in or thought it would be seen (most of these are weekends, Friday night, Saturday afternoon, etc.) So either March through May or "spring 1979" is the closest we'll get to an exact date. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, that's good info! I added that to the page, with a footnote. Thanks, guys! -- Danny (talk) 00:18, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Title? Tried to post this earlier (encountered technical difficulties and a blocked dial-up IP even though I was logged in and it had worked just seconds before). Should this be moved to just A Walking Tour of Sesame Street? The title card as shown indicates that the "with James Earl Jones" was a credit, not part of the name, in the same way that many older sitcoms or specials would have a "Starring" or "Featuring" on the same card as the program title. Furthermore, while Wikipedia and various fan and trading pages use the "with" version, the National Archives, as noted here, in collection 220.30 of Federal Records devoted to "Records of the White House Conference on Families," the program is listed as just A Walking Tour of Sesame Street. Andrew Leal (talk) 22:42, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree. I just moved it. -- Danny (talk) 22:54, 24 July 2006 (UTC) PBS This was on PBS, based on the fact it's 30 minutes before commercials? -- Zanimum 19:08, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :There are no commercials at all, and the PBS logo is at the very end, so it definitely aired on PBS. --MuppetVJ 19:16, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ::whoops. -- Zanimum 20:06, 24 July 2006 (UTC)